


car

by xurunshmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xurunshmily/pseuds/xurunshmily
Summary: 其实只是想开车啦





	car

旭凤处理好一切事物回来，便是看到自家亲亲兄长正扑在床上看书，香肩微露，”兄长“旭凤唤道，却没有听到回应。哎，估计兄长又是看书入迷了，罢了，自己还没有这么小气，和书生气呢。旭凤隐匿了气息，悄悄走到兄长跟前，本打算吓他一下，却看到玉儿正看着春宫图，嘴里还念念有词，”唔，这个不错，这个不行“旭凤拿还忍得住，”兄长一个人看这又什么意思，不妨我们夫夫来一块讨论“旭凤戏谑的说道。”啊，凤儿你何时回来的“润玉顿感羞涩，慌乱的藏书，那样子活像个被捉包藏食的小仓鼠，旭凤满心满眼爱意的看着眼前人。  
“兄长可真会享受，不但有‘好书’看，还有美酒喝”，旭凤故意加重“好书”两字，玉儿愈发不好意思了。“玉儿可知，这酒怎么喝最好喝”旭凤的突然发问让润玉不由得抬头，只见旭凤仰起如的蝤蛴般的领，将酒倒入口中，行云流水的动作，自是潇洒。玉儿还没回过神，旭凤早已覆盖住那香甜诱人的红唇，将酒渡入，唇齿交缠，本该烈喉的酒，此刻喝起来确实甜滋滋的。不知过了多久，旭凤直到感觉到玉儿快喘不过气才恋恋不舍的离开了。润玉似还没反应过来，眼睛里起了层薄雾，喘息着，旭凤的手指不由的覆上那因过度亲吻而红肿的唇，靠近玉儿，用只有两个人能听到的声音说道：“玉儿现在懂了吗？”  
彦佑的主意是春药混合在烈酒之中，却不知旭凤在军营里呆惯了，军人们习惯大口喝酒，大口吃肉，什么酒没喝过，倒是润玉，哪喝过后劲这么大的酒，已经醉了，加之春药的原因，玉儿的身体早已软成一滩水：“人人都说龙凤呈祥，自然是我在上，你在下，我不管，今天我要反攻，好热啊”玉儿不由的扯开衣服，旭凤早已是忍到极限，本是凶巴巴的话玉儿现在说起来却好似在撒娇，“好好好，你在上面”旭凤安抚道。  
润玉本身对旭凤来说就是最大的诱惑，再加之春药的作用下，旭凤欲望更甚。旭凤不由的欺身而下，双眼直勾勾地盯着润玉那身诱人的酮体。  
极具侵略性的目光使润玉浑身一颤，不知是期待还是害怕。虽然烈酒加之春药让润玉原本处事冷静的头脑有些发晕，但他却还记得自己这番的目的：反攻！润玉身形在众仙中也算是挺拔，但比起旭凤却还是差一截，在力量上更是没有办法和天天在军营里混的旭凤相较。润玉暗暗的催动水灵，水火不相容，旭凤对玉儿是从不设防的，片刻间，两人之间的位置便调转过来：润玉在上，旭凤在下。  
“兄长这是何意”联想到玉儿此前的言语和举动，旭凤早已猜到自家兄长这脑袋里到底想的什么，但却还是忍不住逗逗他。润玉努力压制着身体里的情潮，正色道，语气却不乏得意：“当然是要反攻啊，谁要你却总是欺负我”哈哈，旭凤不由笑出声，他家兄长怎么这么可爱：“那兄长想如何呢”旭凤邪魅的望着自家兄长如玉的面容，身下却暗暗使坏，用他双腿之间的那物，时不时磨蹭着润玉的小腹。  
润玉有些不防，“谁让你动的，你不准动”这样说着，耳角却微微泛红。“好好好，那我不动了，兄长自己动，恩”两人本就挨着近，旭凤凑过去贴着润玉耳边，本就有磁性的身影还特意压低了，带有几分色情。然后便好整以暇的躺回了原位，真的不再有所动作。  
嗯？！进行的如此顺利，旭凤居然没有反对。虽然润玉感觉有些不对劲，如果按他以往清醒的状态定会有所察觉，但酒精麻痹了他的大脑，此刻的玉儿是喜悦的，更多的是无措。旭凤所见便是自家兄长半晌没有动作，似乎是在发呆。有如此美人在怀，但自己却看得见，吃不得，如此情状，怕只有亲身经历之人才有所体会。  
二人贴的如此之近，旭凤几乎可以听见玉儿的呼吸声，还伴有着醉人的酒香。就在旭凤正在跟理智和情欲之间进行艰难的斗争，润玉已经伏身吻住了旭凤的唇。旭凤呆愣片刻便是狂喜，这可是兄长第一次主动吻他。那吻很轻很柔，如羽毛般划过，撩人心弦。润玉试探着用舌尖轻舔，勾勒着旭凤的唇形。虽然动作十分的青涩，但对旭凤来说却是最烈的春药。不，不够，旭凤心里呐喊道，想和兄长唇齿相依，将兄长拆吞入腹，那样兄长就是他的了，谁都夺不走。  
旭凤这样想着，也就这样做了，那吻和刚才的截然不同，带着些攻城略池的气势，润玉似是想说什么，红唇微张，但这正好给了旭凤机会，他将小舌挤入，蛮横的纠缠着玉儿的舌头，强迫与之共舞。玉儿似乎有些受不了如此强烈的激吻，旭凤敏锐的察觉到润玉的想法，伸手按住玉儿预逃离的小脑袋，两个人靠的更近。慢慢的，润玉适应了，开始尝试着回应，只换来了旭凤更深的掠夺。良久，旭凤终于放开了玉儿，但挂在玉儿唇间的银丝似乎是在宣告着刚刚的一切。  
好不容易呼吸到新鲜空气的润玉胸口起伏着，“谁要你动了”明明是控诉，此刻却是一点威慑力也没有，像极了只想张荒而逃的小鹿。“这么久了，怎么还是不会啊，我这不是想教教哥哥嘛”旭凤的声音听起来有些委屈，不知情的人怕是以为受欺负的是他呢。“你”润玉对于这样的旭凤向来是无可奈何的，“不准再动了”“好”偷香成功的旭凤勉强按捺住自己快冲破牢笼的情欲，但声音却有些沙哑。  
润玉一向是聪明好学的学生，回忆着刚刚所看的春宫图册，继续往后做：润玉吻向旭凤修长而白皙的脖颈，学着旭凤往常所做的，试探着用小舌轻轻舔舐，隐隐还能闻到因他刚刚的举动而遗留下的酒香味。润玉有些痴了，不知是想舔尽那酒，还是想彻彻底底地让旭凤布满他的气味。那调皮的小舌那旭凤呼吸不由的更重了，真是该死的妖精。平常的润玉便对他的影响便到了无以复加的地步，更何况是这样主动的玉儿。旭凤恨不得想立刻把润玉就地正法，但还不到时候，他想看看他家兄长到底可以做到哪步，这实在是甜蜜的折磨。  
润玉迷迷糊糊地想到旭凤吻他时总是不知轻重，常常留下大片大片的红梅，衣服也无法遮掩，苦了他每每上朝不得不施法。这样想着，润玉的吻便故意用力重些，在旭凤原本的雪白的脖颈下留下一个个暧昧的吻痕。这种有些幼稚的事换做以往清醒的玉儿是绝对做不出来的，旭凤想到。  
润玉一路吻着，却发现旭凤上衣还未脱，一个挥手，旭凤便坦诚相见。虽然二人欢爱了这么多次，但因着润玉害羞的性子，这是他第一次认认真真看着旭凤的身体。旭凤虽然是战神，但却不像天族其他士兵一样肤色漆黑，旭凤的肌肤很白，比牛奶还要白皙且光滑，但此刻却因战争，多多少少还是受了伤，留有疤痕。润玉轻抚着旭凤的伤口，心疼极了，原本旖旎的氛围淡了不少。  
旭凤似是察觉到了玉儿的情绪有些低落，故意打趣道：“兄长与其担心我过往的伤痛，不如现下可怜可怜我吧，我快难受死了”旭凤握住润玉的手，将其带到自己身下早就不成样子的凶器处，还故意挺了挺腰。它似乎也察觉到了那个可以给它快乐的人到了，一抖一抖的。润玉察觉到那烫手的触感，慌忙松开。伤感似乎因着旭凤刚刚一闹有些淡去，“你啊，简直没个正行”。  
润玉此刻被春药和眼前爱人的阳刚之前折磨，那个隐秘的地方也食髓知味的在流着水，渴望着那物的进入。不行，我是要反攻的，怎么这么没有出息。润玉甩了甩头，似乎是想将脑海里这个念头扔掉。但那微微夹紧的双腿，却显示着主人并非像表面上那样的风轻云淡。  
润玉继续着刚才的动作，试探着吻向旭凤褐色的乳头，甚至学着旭凤当时对他那样放进嘴里咬了咬，舔了舔，片刻，吐了出来。“不好吃啊，也没什么味道”润玉认真的下着结论，不知道为什么旭凤对自己这处总是爱不释手。不仅喜欢吻自己，还总是喜欢揉捏这处。润玉想着，脸更红了。如此色情的一幕，再配上润玉这番天真的话语，旭凤更想狠狠的欺负他了，让兄长和自己一样沦为情欲的俘虏。  
“可是凤儿觉得兄长这处十分美味啊，甜甜的。玉儿此处就像是一片白茫茫雪海里生着的两株含苞待放的梅花，那暗香，只有凤儿可以闻到。兄长此处十分的敏感，情动是总会发硬，然后逐渐的挺立。而且每次与兄长欢好时，玉儿激动时都会忍不住俯身把这两处让我爱抚，那手感可真的叫我难忘”明明是极为色情的话，旭凤说的却如吃饭睡觉那般自然。但润玉却随着旭凤的形容，那处开始慢慢变硬，挺立，甚至渴望被宠幸。呜呜，自己什么时候变成这样啦，润玉羞赧极了。  
“旭凤，别说啦”润玉开口阻止道，但那出口的声音却甜腻极了，润玉赶忙闭嘴。“兄长，好哥哥，好玉儿，你又不让我动，又不让我动，凤儿真的要憋坏了”旭凤知道他家兄长的性子，一向吃软不吃硬。“你看它，都快要爆炸了”润玉看着旭凤那物，连亵裤也被打湿了，看起来好不可怜。  
“那我要怎么做”问出此话的润玉羞极了，但旭凤岂是会让他反悔的。“好兄长，先帮我把它脱了”旭凤双眼放光，让润玉有种自己就是那待宰的猎物，但语气却像极小朋友要糖果的样子。润玉颤抖着手，帮旭凤脱掉亵裤，那物甚至打到了润玉的鼻子。铺面而来的麝香味让润玉不由的软了腰，原本就饥渴的蜜穴更是水流的更欢了。为什么同是男人，旭凤这物就比自己大这么多。润玉看看旭凤那凶器，又看看自己那处也早已挺立，只是型号却不是一个类别。  
旭凤似是看出了润玉的小心思，出言道：“大，才能让兄长舒服啊，难道兄长不喜欢嘛”“喜欢”润玉下意识的回答，片刻，却像意识到了什么，恶狠狠的补充“别蒙我，这次我可是要反攻的”自己兄长这么可爱，明明也想要了却还在死撑。不过，旭凤自然是不会戳破玉儿的小心思，毕竟自己肉肉到现在都还没吃到口呢！要是玉儿一不开心，这快到嘴的鸭子可就飞啦。  
语气虽然很凶，但润玉却还是低下头，学着旭凤之前为他做过的。旭凤此刻内心胀胀的，自家霁月清风的兄长，却为他做到这步，他虽然很高兴，但却还是不忍心，连忙出声阻止道“兄长，用手就好了”润玉知道旭凤疼他，但非练实不食，非醴泉不饮的凤凰能为他做到这步，他又怎会嫌弃呢。此话润玉是断然不好意思说出口的，别别扭扭的说：“既然要反攻，当然是要做全套了”说完，便将旭凤那物吞进去。  
润玉毕竟是第一次，没有经验，而旭凤那物又异于常人，太粗太大，润玉呛到了，连眼泪都流了出来。旭凤心疼极了，但是他知道自家兄长的脾气，向来是说一不二的。强忍着身下的欲望，“兄长莫急，檀口张开些，慢慢往里吞”润玉试探着，旭凤那物被兄长温热的口腔包裹，虽然还有大半在外面，但心里上的满足，大大的多于生理上的满足，还是令他感到一震。润玉察觉到了旭凤的变化，自豪感油然而生，“兄长可以再舔舔它，但是不要用牙齿咬”旭凤只感觉玉儿的小舌灵活的舔着，像吃冰糖葫芦一样，润玉甚至无师自通的撸着旭凤后半截。润玉修习水系，手上的温度本就比常人低些，此番却带给了旭凤冰火两重天的快感。  
“嗯，啊 ”旭凤抑制不住快感，原本就诱人的声音此刻更包含了情欲色彩和浓浓的爱意，“兄长好棒”明明是帮旭凤，润玉却觉得自己的情欲之火烧的更旺了，似乎要将他的理智都燃烧殆尽。身下之物肿胀更甚，马眼处也流出了浊液，身后那处感到空虚，迫切着希望有什么东西可以填满，好痒啊。润玉在心里呼唤道。但是还留有一丝理智，自己这次可是要反攻的。  
润玉手下的动作更快了，甚至连那两个囊袋都不放过。他觉得他好渴，身为应龙的他觉得下刻再没有水喝怕是要渴死，将旭凤的马眼重重的一吸，旭凤的精关大开，那白灼味道又浓，量又大，尽数进了润玉嘴里。旭凤还没来的急说话，便看到兄长已经将它们尽数吞了进去，甚至还意犹未尽的舔了舔舌头。旭凤觉得这样的兄长简直美的不可方物，“好喝吗”旭凤看着玉儿，目光灼灼。“好喝，因为是你的”润玉笑了，一如初见，如那最和煦的春风，可旭凤却觉得他醉了，沉醉在润玉的笑容中。  
“兄长这样不难受嘛，也不跟凤儿说”旭凤说着，一边爱抚着润玉那根精致的玉根，“嗯”润玉爽快极了，那无处宣泄的情欲终于有个突破口，没过多久，便泄了身。“你怎么这么熟练啊”润玉想着，不由的有些吃味。“玉儿这是吃醋了，我心悦兄长已久，在梦里不知道和兄长翻云覆雨了多少次，自是比兄长熟练些”旭凤眼眸含笑，缓缓述说着这么多年的暗恋。润玉听着有些心酸，更多的却是感动，原来他们二人都是傻瓜，都偷偷的暗恋着对方，当事人却不自知，白白耽误了大好的时光，不过未来很长，很长，他们会一直陪伴着彼此，再也不分开。  
  前端释放的快感，越发突显着后方的空虚。润玉紧锁着眉头：是反攻呢？!毕竟机不可失失不再来，还是解决自己此刻最真实的欲望。“兄长在纠结什么，你我二人的欢好，本就是情之所至，难道兄长不喜欢吗。这本就是我们夫夫之间的事，休管外人评说。其实凤儿认为，谁上谁下无非就是谁占主动权的问题，现下凤儿不动，交给兄长可好”旭凤注意到了兄长内心的动摇，借此机会循循善诱，不动声色的偷梁换柱，玉儿（鱼儿）马上就要上钩了。  
陷入情欲而不得的润玉哪想那么多，就像濒临死亡的人看到水，只想解渴。“唔，凤儿，别折磨我了”玉儿一出口便是那甜腻的声音，旭凤只觉刚刚疏解的那物此刻欲望更甚了。但他更想看看玉儿会做出怎样的举动，“兄长不是不让凤儿动吗”此刻润玉真的觉得是搬起石头砸自己的脚，虽然知道旭凤一定是故意的。“凤儿”玉儿委屈极了，这只凤凰可真小气。“兄长自己来吧”旭凤说完，坐起身来，抓住润玉的手，向那私处探去。  
唔，润玉眼眶有些泛红，看一来好不委屈，“凤儿，你又在欺负我”语气里带着撒娇的意味，软绵绵的。“玉儿，我只是想要你快乐”旭凤一根手指早已入了那蜜穴，饥渴已久的洞穴一张一合，没有丝毫阻碍的接纳了它，壁内不自觉的收紧，虽然一根食指哪里够呢，但勉强可以解解馋。“凤儿，你动动嘛”这样不上不下的，反倒更叫润玉心痒难耐。旭凤从善如流，开拓疆土，“啊，好舒服”久旱逢甘霖，润玉不由的喟叹道，那处更是分泌出更多的肠液，方便进出，唔，还差一点，旭凤居然残忍的把手指头抽出，菊穴拼命收紧却还是徒劳无功。本来快要到达高潮，硬生生的被截住了。  
“唔，凤儿”润玉看向旭凤再不复以往的理智，一脸的欲求不满。“兄长自己试试”旭凤一边说着，一边捉着润玉的手指，“唔”虽然自己的手指没有旭凤的粗，也不及旭凤因为常年练武手上布满了茧，但自己的手指在自己最隐秘的部位却让润玉觉得更加刺激。“玉儿是不是觉得很舒服，可以慢慢的加手指”旭凤指导道，看到润玉在自慰，虽然未能入蜜穴，但旭凤还是被满足了：如玉般的兄长，高高在上的天帝，这样与众不同的他，只有我可以看到。  
润玉的手指慢慢加到四指，虽然有点撑，可更多的是快感，润玉的动作越来越熟练，不知过了多久，“啊”润玉终于到达今天第一次的绝美的高潮。润玉此刻浑身无力，但刚刚的行为更像是在饮鸩止渴，蜜穴尝到了甜头，更加饥渴了。“凤儿，我还是很难受”润玉经历刚才那事已经比较放得开了，真实的向旭凤表达他的感受。  
旭凤又躺回去了，玉儿不解的望着他。“玉儿自己来吧”旭凤说着，一边挺着腰，暗示着。润玉眼馋着看着那巨物，蜜穴的水流像不要钱似的流着，迫切的表达着自己的渴望。唔，终是受不了欲望的折磨，润玉缓缓的坐上来。但到底是初次，而且蜜穴里的水流的太多，三过而不得入，性器相磨蹭时，两个饥渴的人都感到无比的满足。  
“凤儿，帮帮我”旭凤再也忍不住，抓住玉儿纤细的腰，对准自己的巨物往下，瘙痒的穴碰上粗壮的肉棒，简直是棋逢对手将遇良才。润玉不由自主的动了起来，按着自己喜欢的节奏，“唔”撞到敏感点的润玉更加放恣的运动着。旭凤感到阵阵快感，但还不够，“啪”旭凤忍不住打上那雪白而诱人的丰臀，“夹得太紧了，放松点”润玉一个激灵，肉棒含着更深了，一下子便到了高潮。旭凤也忍了太久，再加上润玉内壁太紧了，又冲刺着百来下，也一同释放了。  
润玉此番早已精疲力尽，浑身上下连根指头都动不了了，旭凤拔出那物，润玉以为已经结束了，松了口气。“你，怎么又来了”润玉敏锐的察觉到那物的胀大。“兄长是吃饱了，可我还饿着呢”旭凤撒着娇，“凤儿，但我真的没有力气了”润玉试探的劝说道。“不要紧，我动就好，兄长只用享受就好”话音未落，旭凤便将玉儿换了个姿势，以便更好的深入交流。  
夜还长着，璇玑宫内一片旖旎。润玉在晕过去之前想到，我以后再也不要反攻了！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道车技如何，还望诸君海涵


End file.
